¿WTF?
by Saya Salvatore
Summary: El quiere dormir, ella quiere jugar fútbol. No parece buena idea que estén en el mismo campo.


Hola gente. Si, ustedes verán el titulo y dirán "y esta que?", bueno, no se me ocurrió nada mejor y la historia es tan rara que le va bien.

Dejando las bobadas de lado, quiero decir que, Shina de mi vida acá lo que prometí. Espero que te agrade. A mis babys del wapp las amo ;).

Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen. Pero la historia acá presentada si lo es, cabe acotar que es totalmente sin fines de lucro (así de desinteresada soy xD)

Enjoy.

* * *

**¿WTF?**

**.**

_capitulo único._

_._

Y ahí estaba el albino haciendo la guardia que le había sido asignada por el sereitei. Por supuesto, no había acudido con demasiado entusiasmo ¡Era un capitán, por Dios! Podían haber enviado a cualquiera con menos obligaciones ¡Pero no! Capitán y teniente tuvieron que postergar sus tareas porque a un maldito hollow se le daba por jugar a las escondidas.

Maldijo la ciudad de Karakura y su gente en sueños. Hasta que de la nada un golpe abrupto lo despertó.

Se sentó, su expresión nada agradable adornada por un chichón creciente a un costado de su frente.

—Ya te tardas, chico. Pasa el balón –gritó una voz femenina, conocida para el chico, sin embargo, eso no amilanó su expresión. Por el contrario, se hizo más sombría y gruñó. Miró a un lado y vio la pelota blanca con negra. Oh, sí, pagaría por interrumpir su glorioso sueño.

Posó la mano sobre la pelota y de la nada está explotó.

—¡Ehh! ¿Qué ocurrió? Hace un momento estaba bien –exclamó confundida sin reparar en el albino.

—Justicia divina. Es lo que ocurre cuando no se deja dormir a las personas –reclamó.

—Bueno, tal vez no deberías dormir al costado del campo de fútbol –rezongó la pelinegra.

—¡Karin! –gruñó el chico.

—¡Albino! –contraatacó esta.

—¡Machorra! –dijo en cambio. En respuesta está solo gruñó y Toshiro sonrió victorioso.

—¡Eres un...! –pero el insulto jamás llegó, un rugido se apoderó del ambiente. Perfecto, no solo no lo dejaban dormir, sino que debía trabajar.

Nada podía mejorar su tarde.

—Arruinada por completo –sentenció deshaciéndose de su cuerpo. Estaba irritado y Matsumoto era muy probable que estuviera muy ocupada comprando ropa que jamás usaría como para ayudarle.

... No muy lejos de allí ...

Rangiku descansaba en una silla esperando ansiosa a que el mesero trajera su helado quíntuple de casi todos los sabores con sirope, miel, chispas y trozos de galletas.

—Y de seguro el capitán cree que estoy de compras –decía negando repetidas veces. Mientras tanto, el mesero que se acercaba con su descomunal orden, tropezaba con las cientos de cajas y bolsas que poblaban el suelo alrededor de la bien proporcionada.

... De vuelta al albino ...

El joven capitán se elevó para estar a la altura de aquel hollow.

Un menos hollow.

—El sustituto puede con uno de estos, se enferma y ¿me mandan a mi? –se quejó cerrando los ojos y tomando con fuerza su espada al tiempo que el gigante de ridículos zapatos preparaba su ataque–. ¡Ridículo! Me tratan como a un niño –y se irritó aún más al recordar todos los dulces que Ukitake le solía regalar.

La bestia estuvo a punto de soltar su ataque pero Toshiro lo terminó de un tajo. Sin embargo, este no murió, simplemente se deshizo en cientos de él mismo más pequeños. Suspiró con pesadez. Y Rangiku... Ah, sí, disfrutaba de su helado ajena a todo.

Hutsugaya, por otro lado, ya bastante enojado sólo lanzó una estocada de hielo que los fulminó a todos. Bajó hasta su gigai, pero no lo encontró donde lo había dejado tirado. Estaba a unos diez pasos tras unos arbustos siendo custodiado por Karin. Esto sorprendió al joven capitán.

—¿Qué piensas que jugaremos ahora? ¿Hockey? –se quejó la niña mirando el campo ahora congelado. Toshiro gruñó, sostuvo su espada y agarró del pelo a la chica con la otra. La besó. Un beso demandante y simple.

La chica se quejó soltándose.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Aparece un menos, luego un capitán hace que ese menos se convierta en cientos de mini-hollows. Terminó con todos de un ataque y a ti sólo se te ocurre bromear –todo esto lo decía irritado pero en el fondo, estaba admirado. Ella no era un humano ordinario–. Te beso si quiero.

Le arrebató otro beso, tomó su gigai y desapareció. Dejándola gritar al aire lo terrible que era. Sonrió con arrogancia y fue en búsqueda de su irresponsable teniente.

Fin.

* * *

Felicidades un fic mas que agregar a sus favoritos. (así o mas narcisista? xD)

Déjenme saber que les pareció en un hermoso y humillante review.

Besos, Saya Salvatore.


End file.
